Using newly immigrated Korean elderly as a prototype of all elderly immigrants from Asia, this project is designed (a) to evaluate their current as well as potential capabilities in acquiring a new language and culture and (b) to assess the extent to which a comprehensive intervention program influences their acculturation processes, by comparing them to earlier Korean immigrants, second generation Japanese, and white Americans. Assuming that social, cognitive, and effective capabilities are all critical components of successful acculturation, a team of interdisciplinary investigators participates in this project. That is, the elderly's adaptive capabilities are evaluated by psychiatric interviews, psychological testings, laboratory assessments of cognitive operations, psycholinguistic analyses, and multidimensional questionnaire surveys. This comprehensive evaluation is also repeated three times over a two-year period to examine the variance and invariance of the findings over time. The intervention program which consists of an English class, group meeting, and leisure-time activities, is given to the newly immigrated Korean elderly for one year. In addition to teaching the language and providing practical knowledge essential for their everyday lives, the program emphasizes alleviating their psychological stress and depression and strengthening their emotional competence, especially through the group meeting which is essentially a psychotherapy session. The effects of this intervention program is examined by comparing the Korean elderly trained by the program with another comparable group of Korean elderly not trained and the other ethnic groups mentioned above.